Today, many telephonic communication devices (e.g., telephones, cellular telephones, satellite telephones, etc.) include security features to restrict use of the device. This is particularly common in cellular and satellite telephones, which are more susceptible to loss. A typical security feature employed in such devices is the use of a multi-digit code to “unlock” the device and make its features available. Too often, however, such features are not enabled by a user because of the additional time and effort required. Even when such features are enabled, they are often easily bypassed. Thus, many telephonic communication devices are left vulnerable to unauthorized use due to the inconvenience to authorized users in employing known security features.